Awesome Turinean Empire
The Awesome Turinean Empire is an empire from the Turninean Bay on the North continent, and the Isle of Vezok. This former Empire had a massive effect on the area's political workings and ideals, as without it, the Uluo Religion would not be popular at all. Many historians even think that if this empire didn't exist, The Rarg would not be found, as Captain Duluxe would not have sailed on the Grandi Mocha Ship. Early History While the Awesome Turinean Empire ended up becoming an empire, the founding started when Tonji declared itself the Turinean Empire, as Tonjian Noblemen felt more confortable in a massive superpower. The Noblemen were quick to elevate one of their own when startimg the coup, quickly declared Sumba Mi dictator. Sumbi Mi decided that they should live up to their name and conquer Ifliel. They quickly moved their army westward, and set up camp on the Ulanepi creek. They stood ground for 28 months until, war broke loose, and The great Turinean war would start with the battle of Ulanepi. Sumbi Mi quickly needed to remove funding from something so he could put more effort into war. Within ten days, he decided that he should put less regulation on the ImagineWiki, and instead the website should be in the hands of the Igloo Snails. Post-Great Turinean War At the end of the Great Turinean War, Ifliel head of senate, Bob Slalom began to sue for peace. Sumbi Mi and Bob Slalom argued for many weeks, until they final finished writing the Turinean Paper, in which Ifliel gets 1,200,00 Yofu coins, peace, and mutual defence, but their seven east-most territories would be annexed by the Awesome Turinean Empire. Sumbi Mi was stressed by the war and used decided to cheer himself up by passing The Carnival Project. The Carnival Project would have all citizens, except the top five richest people, pay 1% of their income. All of the money would go directly to building a Sumbi Mi themed carnival in the newly acquired territory of Hulad. This absurd construction would be known as Hulad's Happiness Home. Sumbi Mi being proud, declared the empire awesome and the name stuck. As all of this progress was short-lived, when an angry peasant who didn't enjoy the annexation decided to rebel. The young peasant, on 407 p.m. GMT, December 13th, 355 B.C., assanated Sumbi Mi. The nation was in shock, and Sumba Mi's wife, Duhi Buy, took advantage of the chaos and became dictator. The next five years would have no war. On 360 A.D., Duhi Buy single-handedly changed the government to a republic, to prevent chaos when she dies. Duhi Buy left office, and went on to create the Broukolian cars buisness. The republic decided to stay neutral for the next forty years. The only thing they did in this time was loby in the Ifliel for the Secession of territories, only for them to be annexed by the Awesome Turinean Empire, until in 300 B.C., they funded an explorer by the name of Captain Deluxe. He told them of the Isle of Vezok, and his experience with The Rarg, and the Vezok Tribe. The empire quickly conquered Vezok, but when doing so, the tribes' people converted them to the Ulou Religion. Soon, the senate decided to create a church for Ulou in the territory west of Halad, Guilf. That territory seceded to become the Ulou States, in 14 B.C. Downfall Somewhere in the year 12 B.C., all of senate's elections alligned. No one could regulate the government and it became an anarchy. Ifliel changed its name to Iflielia to mark this tragic occation, and continued to conquer the majority of the anarchy. The Isle of Vezok was so separted, and used to the Awesome Turinean Empire not doing anything, that they assumed it was doing okay and did the normal procedures and slowly became the Vezokian Republic. Anarchy reigned in the north for many years, until in 5 A.D., the country of Northistan, after the majority of it was conquered by the other countries. 22:08, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Category:Grahdah Category:Countries who have proclaimed themselves Empires Category:Empires Category:Defeated Powers Category:History of nations Category:Nations with overseas possessions